<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not so scared by wlwchiaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826771">not so scared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwchiaki/pseuds/wlwchiaki'>wlwchiaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My slightly longer one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celesgiri - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Oneshot, POV Lesbian Character, girlxgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwchiaki/pseuds/wlwchiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko is about to die. </p><p>And Celestia is about to kill her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My slightly longer one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not so scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celestia held her hand up to the girl’s mouth, squeezing her soft pink lips together with her pale fingers. The tips of her blood-red acrylic nails brushed against Kyoko’s skin ever so slightly, sending shivers down the back of the purple-haired girl. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Kyoko mumbles under the grip of the girl’s ashen hands.</p><p>“My dear…” Celestia releases her hand and places it on Kyoko’s shoulder, “You know exactly what I’m doing.”</p><p>Kyoko doesn’t say anything, just stares at her. Purple- no, magenta eyes flicker between an analysis of the girl, and a genuine emotional response she keeps burrowing down in her gut. Sure, she knows why the black-haired girl is doing this. To say goodbye to the gore and horror they’ve experienced thus far in this school of terror. To say adieu to the sweaty boys with their too grabby hands and the girls who insult you every time you turn a corner. </p><p>But what is she doing here, now? Why does she have Kyoko bound to a chair with the rope from the gym room? Why is she taking so long to kill her? Kyoko has no doubt she is going to die, but she still wants to know one last thing.</p><p>What the hell is she thinking?</p><p>Celestia’s clothing is different from her usual garments- instead of a fancy lolita style dress with the cloth headband, her slender body is clothed in an almost see-through white silk fabric. The night dress drapes over her skin like water, concealing any imperfections Kyoko wasn’t sure even existed. Instead of her encumbering hair drills, her silky shoulder length black hair hangs loose, sliding every so slightly down her back. Her bangs grace the very tip of her eyes.</p><p>She leans forward on Kyoko. Warmness emanates from Celestia, making Kyoko shudder. Kyoko wasn’t quite used to physical touch- she was used to people avoiding her and her gruesome sight of hands. Even as her time of death grew nearer and nearer, she still found the warmth she had been so absent of her whole life soothing. </p><p>When Kyoko found herself falling asleep much too quickly than she should be, she suspected she had been drugged. When she woke up tied to a chair unaware of her location, she knew that was the case.</p><p>“Why me? Why not someone who isn’t as smart and is easier to kill?” She prods her. Her only way of surviving and making sure Makoto and the others aren’t killed is to get Celestia riled up and do something she regrets. </p><p>“You would figure it out,” She purrs, wrapping her hands around her neck and sets her chin on her shoulder.</p><p>“You would know it was me right away.” She pops the T in ‘right’, provoking a hiss of annoyance from Kyoko.</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Kyoko responds, “Maybe I’m not as genius as you think.”</p><p>The black haired girl chuckles, sliding off of Kyoko and turning her back to her. She glances over her shoulder to make sure Kyoko is still attentive, which she undoubtedly is.</p><p>“You’ve solved all of the trials before this.” Kyoko’s hands tighten in the knotted grip she’s in. She slides off one glove carefully and starts rubbing against the rope with her burnt fingernail in an effort to sever it and save herself. The rope isn’t too thick, just harsh on her skin. So she keeps silently sawing as Celestia has her back to her. She suspects when she turns around she won’t be suspicious since the room is dark enough to drown in.</p><p>“Makoto solved them.” Celestia finally spins around, with something hidden behind her back.</p><p>“Mhm.” She affirms with a playful light in her eyes. Just as Kyoko knows, the brunet boy was not the one solving the cases- the purple haired girl tied up in a chair was, through him. </p><p>Another provoking question lies on Kyoko’s tongue, waiting to escape. But a thought courses through her.</p><p>If I die, Celestia lives. </p><p>And that one thought, an intrusive death wish at best, plagues her. How could she say that? Throw her life away so the crimson devil across from her lives?</p><p>And yet… even as she nears, with a not so well concealed kitchen knife hidden behind her back, Kyoko finds herself considering the thought as a viable option. </p><p>After all, she is almost ninety-seven percent sure that this whole situation will end with one person coming out on top, why not let it be Celestia? Celestia, who always stared bullets with quiet admiration as Kyoko presented her facts at trials? Celestia, who always was graceful and her smile would be a graceful sunrise whenever it presented itself? Celestia who always remembered how Kyoko took her coffee?</p><p>While she did have a liking towards Makoto, his naivete made it doubtful he could last until the end of this wretched game. Unknowingly, Kyoko’s hand had stopped attempting to break the seal of the rope that would condemn her to the fate of death or a life of loneliness.</p><p>“You have a cat, no?” Kyoko asks, once again maintaining eye contact with Celeste. Slightly puzzled, she gives a curt nod. Kyoko had made up her mind. She slumps forward in her seat, giving herself up to her soon to be murderer.</p><p>“Kyoko.” Celeste unveils her knife, not to stab her, but to place it on the bed next to her.</p><p>“You’re supposed to struggle.” She hisses, her delicate eyebrows pressed together in a scowl.</p><p>“You’re supposed to fight back.” Kyoko doesn’t react, only waits for the relief of death she knew would soon envelope her. </p><p>“You-you GODDAMN FUCKING IDIOT!” She grabs Kyoko’s shoulders, pulling her entire body forwards towards Celestia. The tip of her silver ringed finger is against Kyoko’s earlobe. The girl’s face is now only centimeters from Kyoko’s. She could see that up close, Celeste had a single birth mark, slathered over with layers of almost pure white concealer. An imperfection. Kyoko concealed a smirk once she knew her fate had been changed once again.</p><p>Celestia takes a few deep breaths in, calming herself down enough to the point she’s about to put Kyoko down. </p><p>Kyoko takes a chance and dips her head upwards, her lips landing perfectly on Celeste’s. The two girls meet at a wonderful bridge of softness. Pleasure, and a longing Kyoko wasn’t even aware she had, crawled up her spine. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she could hear Celeste’s physical response as well- a miniscule sigh of pleasure and the faint pressing back of her lips.</p><p>The kiss lasts no more than two seconds, but it feels as if years have passed once Celeste pulls away in shock.</p><p>“You weren’t supposed to do this.” Celeste sighs, hitting the knife lightly so it hits the floor with a clatter.</p><p>“If I am going to die anyways,” Kyoko says matter-of-factly with a small smile, “At least make it fun.”</p><p>And Celestia smiles back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this work please check out my other ones :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>